


Okruchy

by Filigranka



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen, Nietzsche Blake Derrida i in. oficjalnie popierają foe yay, co nic nie zmienia bo dalej nim myślę, inni bohaterowie zdawkowo wspomniani, napięcia w relacjach, narracja w czasie teraźniejszym (miejscami), nie lubię sporej części myślenia postoświeceniowego Zachodu, poszarpana narracja, stary nadal wróg, tylko niekoniecznie erotyczne, żadna opowieść chłopcom nie pomoże
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 07:19:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/pseuds/Filigranka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cloud najchętniej śniłby o plażach, dziewczętach, odpoczynku. Nie miałby nic przeciwko lataniu, spadaniu ani labiryntom. Wszystko, tylko nie pogawędki z Sephirothem.</p>
<p>Z jakiegoś powodu los postanawia nie spełniać jego życzeń.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nami/gifts).



> Gwiazdkowe. Miało być Cloud&Sephiroth. I motyw marionetek. I panów. I ups, małe ja nadal uciekło w gen. Talent, talent.
> 
> Pisało mi się to jak po grudzie. Strzępki zdań, obrazów, scen... mam nadzieję, że jakoś się to wszystko koniec końców powiązało.
> 
> Faza w trakcie pisania raczej gnostycka czy manichejska wręcz, więc w autorskiej interpretacji tutaj nic się nie zmieni, egzystencja jest kaleka etc., ale jeśli odbiorcy widzą rzecz inaczej, to nie mam prawa protestować.
> 
> **Z ostrzeżeń** : trochę wzmianek o przemocy i eksperymentach medycznych, raczej nic bardzo wprost, ale też bez metafor. I kombinuję z trochę innym formatowaniem; więcej światła (uwielbiam światło).

 

 

Dlaczego nie mogę śnić o plażach, pięknych kobietach, o lataniu? Czy koszmarów o spadaniu albo labiryntach nawet, narzekał w duszy Cloud każdego ranka zaraz po przebudzeniu, czy Planeta nie mogłaby zagwarantować mi chociaż tyle?  
          Śnił o nim, zawsze o nim – był pewien, że te ze snów, których nie pamiętał, nie stanowiły wyjątku. Śnił w różnych tonacjach, od melancholijnych poprzez złośliwe, niemal pokojowe, symboliczne, kompletnie bezsensowne czy może symboliczne bardziej, aż po brutalne, okrutne, ociekają krwią. Niekiedy również fizycznym bólem, miewał wrażenie, że realnymi obrażeniami, jakby z każdym ciosem w jego umyśle choroba niszczyła kolejne włókno nerwowe, zatykała kolejną żyłę, uszkadzała kolejne komórki.  
   
*  
   
Walka. Krew, nie wiedział już nawet, czyja, krew, krew, krew, w ustach, we włosach, kapiąca z brzucha, spływająca po udach, po kolanach, niżej, na golenie, na kostki, wsiąkająca w skarpetki, które zrobiły się od tego tak okropnie wilgotne.  
          — To sen — charczy Strife, głównie do siebie, żeby znaleźć siły — to tylko sen... w życiu nie ma aż tyle krwi, nie płynie tak szybko, krew zastyga, pamiętam...  
          — Ty nie masz wspomnień, ty masz opowieści — mruczy w odpowiedzi Sephiroth. Po czym dodaje z tym swoim pozornie uprzejmym, okrutnym uśmiechem:  
          — Opowiedzieć ci jedną? Był sobie wyciosany z drewna chłopiec – marionetka – który bardzo pragnął zostać prawdziwym chłopcem, człowiekiem...  
          — Zamknij się! — krzyczy Cloud i znajduje siły, nie wie skąd, i unosi miecz, i tnie, na oślep, sylwetkę nad sobą, i trafia, i wszystko się kończy ciemnością piór, i potem już sine światło poranka, łóżko, oddech Tify obok.  
          Spytał ją kiedyś, czy nie wolałaby osobnej sypialni, czy jej nie przeszkadza, ale odpowiedziała, zdumiona, że przecież on ma zupełnie spokojny sen, nic nie mówi ani nie woła, nawet nie rozkopuje kołdry.  
   
*  
   
Walka. Tym razem Sephiroth ma rozoraną pierś, porwane skrzydła – krwi prawie wcale, uśmiech wciąż ten sam, postawa dumna, rozwiany włos jedwabiście gładki.  
          — Jesteś zbyt pyszny — prycha drwiąco Strife — by pozwolić sobie na krew, pot i łzy w reżyserowanym śnie? Brzydzisz się nimi? Są zbyt ludzkie? — uderza ponownie.  
          Kpiąco, w twarz, chociaż wie, że tamten odbije. Słowa też, oczywiście.  
          — Tyle razy mówiłeś, że nie jesteś marionetką — nienawistny syk — ale zrzucasz na mnie całą odpowiedzialność za własne sny? Może to jednak ty potrzebujesz mnie nieskazitelnego, potężnego, bez potu i krwi?  
          — Dlaczego miałbym?  
          To jest pułapka, Cloud doskonale zdaje sobie sprawę, ale pytanie samo wskakuje na język, nie umie go powstrzymać, jakby faktycznie był tylko kukiełką w przedstawieniu. Klnie w myśli.  
          — Z powodu tego, co się dzieje z lalką, kiedy zabraknie sznurków albo dłoni. Bo im lepszy lalkarz, tym lepsza marionetka.  
          Gładka, zimna odpowiedź, szybki cios, chłopiec ledwie paruje, ma już jednak taką przewagę, że bez trudu wygrywa. Ciemność piór, szarość świtu, zapach Tify, kurzu i krochmalu obok.  
           
*  
   
          Walka. Ma usta pełne krwi, Masamune wystaje z jego piersi, ciężkie, czarne buty naciskają na gardło. Porażka, klęska, koniec, finito. Tamten znajduje, rzecz jasna, czas, by napawać się swym zwycięstwem. Łagodniejszym, uprzejmym tonem, lekko perswadującym, prawie jakby mówił do dziecka.  
          — Nakręcany żołnierzyk, krnąbrny eksperyment, popsute narzędzie. Śmietnik, Cloud, oto czeka wszystko, co sprzeciwia się swoim panom, co wbija im noże w plecy, co nie umie wytrwać wiernie; nielojalne zabaweczki... Opowiem ci o artyście, który zakochał się w rzeźbie, a ona ożyła mocą jego oddania – i sama była mu zawsze posłuszna. Oto, do czego możesz aspirować, Cloud, nigdzie wyżej. Wszystko inne to zdrada, hańba, odrzucenie. Będziesz sam. Zawsze. Będziesz grał dla innych ludzi rolę chłopca, którym nigdy nie byłeś, aż w nią uwierzysz. Będziesz udawał, że jesteś szczęśliwy, ale prawda zawsze będzie obok, jak cień – i nigdy, nigdy, nigdy nie przypomnisz sobie więcej z dzieciństwa niż te parę współdzielonych marzeń. Nigdy nie znajdziesz wspomnienia, którego nie stworzyłaby tamta dziewczyna. I ta prawda będzie krążyła za tobą – nie masz pamięci innej niż cudza projekcja. Jesteś jej wymarzonym rycerzykiem, wyśnionym bohaterem, jej pamiątką z Nibelheim, kimś, czyje przywiązanie jest jej przydatne w grach oraz biznesach, niczym więcej. I ją zawodzisz, tak straszliwie ją zawodzisz, oczywiście, bo nikt nie może grać cały czas, cały czas można tylko być sobą. A ty, Cloud, jesteś kukiełką, lusterką, eksperymentem Hoja. Ukrywaj się, chowaj się, uciekaj do tej ruiny – ja i tak cię znajdę. Moja marionetka...  
          Ciemność stosu opadających piór oraz powiek, mdłe światło przedświtu, znajoma faktura pościeli pod palcami; tylko piersi bolą, jak poobijane, ale kiedy kurier podniesie koszulę piżamy, nie znajdzie ani śladu.  
           
*  
   
Walka.  
   
*  
   
Walka.  
   
*  
   
Walka.  
   
*  
   
Walka.  
          Zakończenie – ciemność, mdłe światło poranka, Tifa – jest stałe. Wszystko wcześniej zmienne, poza walką. Czasami nie zamieniają nawet słowa, a potyczkę rozstrzygają błyskawicznie. Czasami tamten wygrywa, ciemność zaś przypomina tę umierania, tak samo podbarwiona bólem. Czasami Strife nic nie mówi, nie zważa na zaczepki, kompletnie obojętny, skupiony na ciosach oraz unikach. Czasami, rzadko, udaje mu się zdobyć przewagę na tyle pewną, by sam mógł rozpocząć tyrady, rzucać emocje, zdrady, żale – pytać. Pytać dziesiątki razy, na  różne sposoby. O głupoty albo o sprawy najważniejsze: dlaczego, jak śmiałeś, jak mogłeś, po co? Na niektóre kwestie zresztą zna czy przeczuwa odpowiedzi, pewnie lepiej niż Sephiroth. Tamten drwi lub przeprowadza długie, nibylogiczne wywody, racjonalnie tłumacząc, jakąś chorą racjonalnością – Cloud chciałby wierzyć, że w tej prawdziwej jest też miejsce na nieuzasadnialne, nieusuwalne cierpienie czy moralność; dobrze, niech się myli, ma prawo – i to jest zabawne, w pewien sposób, że nie może przestać, prawie jakby usprawiedliwiał się przed chłopcem, światem, sobą.  
          Strife nigdy nie mógł tego znieść. W Nibelheim ani potem, nigdy. Długich dysertacji, które mówiły, że tak trzeba, że to – to całe cierpienie, te wszystkie zbrodnie – jest dobre, słuszne, a przynajmniej uzasadnione. Nienawidził tego w Shinrze, kiedy tamten zaczynał podniosłe mowy o dobru społeczeństwa. Nienawidził w sobie, kiedy nocami rozum próbował mu przykryć, stłumić wyrzuty sumienia, mnożąc argumenty. Jakby ból był stopniowalny. Jakby krzywdy dało się zmierzyć, zliczyć, wycenić.  
          W efekcie zwykle przerywał Sephirothowi w połowie, uderzał, krzyczał, zabijał, wrzeszczał i wrzeszczał, i wrzeszczał albo zrezygnowany machał ręką, ale jednak powtarzał, znużony, prawie szeptem. „Nic nie rozumiesz, nic nie rozumiesz, Gajo, jak ty nic nie łapiesz”, po trosze ze zdumienia, po trosze z paradoksalnej trwogi, po trosze jakby łudził się, że jednak tamten w końcu coś chwyci. Że zmiana jest możliwa.  
          Cloud nie mógł bowiem znieść jeszcze tego, iż jego dawny bohater, idol: byt, koniec końców, naprawdę potężny, brzmi jak zepsuta zabawka, jak katarynka, na której ktoś – korporacja, przeznaczenie, świat – nagrał jedną melodię. Że nawet demon nie może uciec od przeszłości, nie może zmienić w ostatecznym rozrachunku ani zgłoski w schematach swojego myślenia. Że bóstwo jest żałosne – albo żałośliwe – i nawet o tym nie wie, nie chce wiedzieć. Że za całym wielkim sztafażem, za jego spalonym domem, Planetą niemal obróconą w proch, kryje się tylko spłowiała, zdarta płyta, żałośliwa istota, jakiś niezapłakany szloch czy podobna bzdura. Ludzkie, durne, pojmowalne, biedne uczucia. Nic z boga, nic z demona. Katarynka. Pacynka. Chłopiec tego nie znosił, jak zdrady, nie znosił, ale czuł i nie mógł przez to tak po prostu nienawidzić Sephirotha, tylko, czysto, jasno, już nie.  
          Bardzo, bardzo rzadko coś z tych jego wrażeń przemieniało się w myśli, te w słowa. Umiał wówczas, na wpół świadomie, zadać pytanie, które mieszało coś, coś roztrzaskiwało w zielonych oczach i zabierało jego wrogowi słowa. Sny się wtedy kończyły długą chwilą ciszy – ale następnym razem, jeśli Strife pytanie ponowił, przeciwnik miał już odpowiedź, gładką, logiczną, zamkniętą.  
           
*  
   
Śmierć Aerith.  
   
*  
   
Tifa, niemal wykrwawiająca mu się na rękach. I huk płomieni, którego nie powinno być słychać, nie tak daleko w górach, tak głęboko w reaktorze, ale jakimś cudem rozsadzał im wówczas głowy.  
   
*  
   
Zack. Miły, wesoły, roześmiany Zack, niekiedy doprowadzający do szału swoją energią, wiarą w lepszą przyszłość, zaufaniem światu. Jakby nic nie mogło go dotknąć. Ich pierwsze spotkanie na tej śniegowej drodze, ich wspólne wypady do baru, gdzie przymykano oko na wiek, godziny w sali bilardowej, na siłowni, przy rzutkach czy automatach do gry. Gadanie w pokoju. To, jak Zack umiał wmówić człowiekowi, że jutro, och, jutro będzie dobrym dniem, jutro wszystko się uda. ZackZackZackZackZack.  
   
*  
   
Kwiaty. Midgar. Kwiaty, dziewczyna, uśmiech, zielone, dobre oczy, kościół, kwiaty, śmiechy, wygłupy, kłótnie, strojenie w sukienkę, przekomarzania, śmiechy, kolorowa, zawrotna prędkość karuzeli, piach we włosach na plaży, spracowana dłoń na jego plecach, miękkie usta na jego policzku, śmiech raz jeszcze, ale mniej beztroski, raczej – dodający otuchy. Delikatny. Niknący powoli w oddali.  
   
*  
   
Wspomnienia. Kaskady wspomnień. Nibelheim. Laboratoria. Ucieczka. Śmierć Zacka. Miesiące w slumsach, walki, rany, wysadzenie reaktora, zniszczenie Sektora Siódmego, pozostałe tygodnie, walka, podróż, panika, niepewność samego siebie, śmierć Aerith, krew, śmiech Hoja, ShinRa, ogłoszenie o egzekucji  Tify i Barreta. Zwycięstwo, zniszczenie Midgaru, cierpienie ludzi, choroby, głód, geostigma. Każde z nich wyraźne, ostre, przeżywane na nowo. Ciągle cięły. Sephiroth niekoniecznie tam występował, ale chłopiec czuł jego obecność za swoimi plecami, czuł jego uśmiech w powietrzu, jakby tamten rozpościerał przed nim wielką połać biografii: „podziwiaj swoje dzieła, Cloud”.  
          Nie te były zresztą najgorsze. Najciężej było budzić się z obrazem dawnych dni pod powiekami i wiedzieć, że to minęło, że to nie wróci, że to wszystko jego, Strife’a, wina, że nie zdołał, nie pomógł, że nigdy nie da rady. Że żadna pokuta nie wystarczy, że nawet nie zaczął pokuty. Że mógł mieć to wszystko – dobre, porządne, bezpieczne życie, że mógł ich wszystkich czy przynajmniej część ocalić. Spartolił to. Zmarnował szanse, swoje i innych, koncertowo wprost. Tamten nie musiał mu tego nawet mówić. Wystarczyło jedno miłe, dobre wspomnienie, przywołane przez sny w odpowiednim momencie oraz drwiąca obecność za plecami. Kurier prawie widział ten uśmiech i wiedział, że co do tego jednego jego wróg ma rację.  
          Poza tym, były też sny wypełnione po brzegi zmienionymi, wykręconymi na wszystkie strony wspomnieniami, po których Cloud budził się brudny, tłumacząc sobie panicznie, że to tylko zesłane, cudze wizje, że przecież tego nie zrobił, że nigdy by tego nie zrobił, że nawet uczucia w tych snach nie są prawdziwe, są tylko projekcją innej woli. Myśl sama w sobie gorzka, raczej niepokojąca, ale i tak lepsza niż poczucie, iż jakakolwiek część jego duszy mogłaby reagować w taki sposób, mogłaby chcieć zareagować właśnie tak.  
           
*  
   
Podbiega do klęczącej Aerith z wyciągniętym mieczem, uderza z siłą, która prawie przecina ją na pół. Obnażony, roztrzaskany kręgosłup, sploty porwanych mięśni, krew, wszędzie krew, zrujnowana różowa sukienka. Ciało upada z głuchym łoskotem, którego się tylko domyśla, bo krzyk tamtych irytujących robaków jest głośniejszy. Zawraca więc do nich, ignorując kule, płacze, miotane przedmioty, szlachtuje, zabija, praktycznie rozrywa na strzępy samą siłą ciosów. Przerażona, zdradzona twarz Tify. Sardoniczne przymrużenie oczu Vincenta, przekleństwa Barreta, jęk Yuffie – to wszystko nie ma znaczenia. Liczy się tylko chłodna, zadowolona obecność w jego głowie, pragnienie, by tamci zamilkli, by przestali mu przeszkadzać, paląca konieczność wypełnienia rozkazu.  
   
*  
   
Wie, że to koniec. Dostrzegł błysk hełmu czy lufy, chwilę temu. Zasadzka. Czekają na nich. Na pewno więcej niż oddział, ShinRa nie była aż tak głupia. Czekają tam.  
          Nie na niego. Na Zacka. On jest tylko zabiedzonym, nieważnym wariatem, chorym, nikomu niepotrzebnym chłopcem z Nibelheim. Nie jego mieli zabić. Zacka. Zacka. Zacka. Jego, oczywiście, też, jako świadka. Powinien ostrzec kolegę, krzyknąć, wyrwać z zaaferowanej rozmowy. Może wówczas tamten ma szansę. Może się im uda. Może uciekną.  
          Nade wszystko: to była słuszna rzecz. Tak postąpiłby przyjaciel. Tak postąpiłby Zack. Zack, który nie powstrzymał Sephirotha, który nie zauważył, który wcisnął Cloudowi miecz w dłonie i obarczył go zadaniem ponad jego siły...  
          Strife wie, że dla świata jest nadal nieważnym, nieprzytomnym wariatem. Tamci go zostawią, może nawet nie dostrzegą. Jeśli krzyknie, jeśli coś powie, stanie się zdrowym, świadomym człowiekiem. Kulka w łeb. Jest słaby. Nie da rady uciec.  
          Zackowi mogło się udać. Doskonałemu, idealnemu Zackowi, najlepszemu w swoim roczniku, perfekcyjnemu SOLDIER, zawsze wesołemu Zackowi, który cieszył się sympatią każdego w armii, o którym kobiety marzyły, który miał swój własny fanklub.  
          Cloud milczy. Jego spojrzenie jest puste, nie reaguje na żartobliwe zaczepki. Nie reaguje na strzały, walkę, krew. Nie reaguje na śmierć. Tamci machają ręką. Odchodzą. Przeżył. Zhańbiony, ale przeżył – i jego mózg już zaczyna wytwarzać iluzję za iluzją, już tworzy nową postać, taką, która uniknie wstydu oraz wyrzutów sumienia.  
          — To tylko sen — przypomina sobie chłopiec, próbując zwalczyć narastające poczucie paniki i winy.  
          — Skąd wiesz? — szepcze głos za nim, w nim, zewsząd. — Pamiętasz?  
          Drwina jest tak oczywista, że nie ma nawet sensu jej akcentować.  
          — Nigdy bym tego nie zrobił Zackowi. Ani nikomu. Na pewno. Nie zrobiłbym tak.  
          — Ty, marionetko? Czy ten Zack, który był twoją rolą?  
   
*  
   
To tylko uczucie. Nie trzeba nic więcej. Tylko uczucie i ciemność. Pewnie gdzieś klęczy, ale kogo obchodzi scenografia w takiej upajającej, euforycznej chwili. Pragnienie, cel, środki stają się jednym, wypełniają go, a to tak cudownie upajające doznanie. Nie musi myśleć, wszystko dzieje się samo i dzieje się dobrze, doskonale, on jest dobry, grzeczny, doskonały, rozpiera go duma, zasłużona duma. Ekscytacja niemal odbiera mu oddech. Nie musi myśleć. Nie musi się martwić ani wahać, ani rozważać, wreszcie jest wolny od trosk, bo ktoś się wszystkim zajmie za niego. Prawdziwa wolność to służyć, to rozeznać swoje powołanie i podążać jego ścieżką, a ścieżka ta wreszcie rozpostarła się Strife’owi przed oczyma. Jest wolny, jest szczęśliwy, nie myśli, po prostu robi, po prostu podąża.  
          — To nie było... to nie były moje uczucia — szepcze Cloud. — Narzuciłeś mi je.  
          Pamięć podpowiada, że chwila oddania Czarnej Materii wyglądała właśnie tak, że te parę sekund było najbardziej upajającymi momentami w jego życiu – ale to nie mogło być w nim, nie mogło być z jego woli. Sephiroth go zmusił, ten sam, który teraz śmieje się cicho, powtarzając:  
          — Marionetka, marionetka, niemądra marionetka; radość z grania roli to akurat jedyne, co należy do ciebie, wszystko inne ktoś ci narzuca. Ja albo Starożytna, albo Tifa. Żadna różnica, tak naprawdę, role się zmieniają, kukiełka pozostaje kukiełką.  
   
*  
   
Nie musieli walczyć. Rozmowa raniła równie dobrze, a tamten najwyraźniej bywał niekiedy w nastroju na rozmowy.  
   
*  
   
Leży na stole operacyjnym, ciasno związany kilkunastoma pasami, otumaniony nieco, nie na tyle jednak, by nie czuć przerażenia. Kroplówki, strzykawki, skalpele, wiertełka, piły – Hojo testuje nową metodę podawania mako. Bezpośrednio do mózgu. Chłopiec szaleje bardziej z paniki, upokorzenia, i wstydu niż bólu, ten niwelują narkotyki. Jeszcze.  
          (Nie pamiętał aż tak dokładnie nic z laboratorium, więc to musiała być cudza wizja, fakt, znaleziony w jego głowie i wypełniony narzuconymi, obcymi szczegółami, Sephiroth nie mógł grzebać mu aż tak głęboko w głowie, nie mógł wiedzieć więcej niż Cloud sam, nie, nie, nie, nie – skąd przeciwnik miał wiedzieć, jak wyglądają tego typu procedury, Strife wolał nie dociekać)  
          — Wytrzymaj — mówi spokojny, stały głos w głowie; mężczyzna nie wie, jego czy tamtego — a będziesz mógł się zemścić. Oni dadzą ci siłę, która pozwoli ci na zemstę, pozwoli ci zabić ich wszystkich, zniszczyć ShinRę, wytrzymaj, a zwycięstwo będzie twoje. To boli, to poniża, ale dasz radę, dasz radę, w imię odpłaty. Nawet nie wiedzą, jak ci pomagają. Wytrzymaj, by unurzać swoje ręce w ich krwi. Zemścisz się. Zemścisz się. Ci głupcy nie wiedzą, jaki dar ci oferują. Zniesiesz ból. Zniesiesz wszystko. Nienawiść ci pozwoli, pomoże.  
          Mruga. Asystenci zaczynają dezynfekować skalpele, pielęgniarka podłącza mu kroplówkę. Sephiroth pojawia się obok jej ramienia, niewidzialny dla wszystkich, poza stworzeniem na stole. Przysiada na blacie, połową ciała, lekko przekręcony w stronę leżącego; jakby na barowym stołku. Ironiczny, chłodny uśmiech. Nie musi nic mówić, Cloud wie, rozumie, spodziewa się następnych słów – ale bóstwa in spe rzadko przepuszczają okazję do oracji, myśli z ironią blondyn, widząc, że tamto jednak otwiera usta.  
          — To było twoje marzenie, czyż nie? Zostać SOLDIER — uśmiech stał się jakimś cudem jeszcze bardziej drwiący, jeszcze bardziej lodowaty. — Za wszelką cenę.  
          Strife pokręciłby głową, lecz więzy na karku skutecznie mu to uniemożliwiały.  
          — Nie w ten sposób — stwierdza więc tylko, cicho. — Nie za taką.  
          — Nie pamiętam, byś aż tak precyzował warunki — prychnięcie.  
          — A gdybym? To by nic tutaj nie zmieniło — pozbawiłoby wszakże sytuację tej ostrej, przeszywającej ironii.  
          — Nie spełniłbym twojego marzenia — prawie rozkojarzona riposta – tamten przygląda się, jak jeden z pomocniczych chirurgów przemywa środkiem znieczulającym wygoloną czaszkę Clouda. — Byłbym niepocieszony. I, cóż, nie odpłaciłbyś mi się zdradą — zdanie przechodzi w syk.  
          Chłopiec przymyka oczy, czując nacisk ostrza na potylicy.  
            — Widzisz, oni ci dali siłę, dzięki moim działaniom, a nienawiść do mnie pozwoliła ci to przetrwać. Zrobiłem z ciebie taką dobrą, wytrzymałą, silną marionetkę, niezależnie od tego, co mówili ci głupcy w fartuchach – a ty śmiałeś mnie zdradzić. Nawet to swoje wielkie zwycięstwo zawdzięczasz tylko moim postępkom, uzyskanym dzięki mnie umiejętnościom, użyłeś wszystkiego, co ci dałem, przeciwko mnie – marionetka, nawet wtedy marionetka, zdradziecka…  
            Oracja się rozkręca, myśli z gorzkim humorem blondyn. Chirurg odkłada skalpel, teraz będą piłować – pielęgniarka wstrzykuje kolejne środki przeciwbólowe, na wszelki wypadek. Obecność wroga jest o tyle przydatna, że Strife’a powoli opuszczają strach i wstyd, zastąpione przez znajomą wściekłość i determinację. Nienawiść. Co tylko udowadnia tezę Sephirotha, który najwyraźniej dostrzega to w błękitnych oczach, bo przerywa nagle, podsumowując:  
            — Co ty byś zrobił bez swojej nienawiści do mnie, pacynko?  
            — Nic ci nie zawdzięczam — szepcze Cloud, próbując znaleźć w sobie spokój oraz wyrazy, wcale nie proste przy tej ilości chemikaliów w żyłach. — Nie dałeś mi nic, czego nie zamierzałeś potem wykorzystać. Chciałeś mnie użyć, to wszystko – inwestycja to nie podarek. Nie zdradziłem cię, po prostu nie postępowałem zgodnie z twoją wolą. Uwolniłem się. Wolność to nie zdrada. Nic nie jestem ci winny.  
           Warkot pił. Otwierają czaszkę. To potrwa najwyżej chwilę, najważniejszą częścią będzie i tak kąpiel neuronów w mako tudzież komórkach Jenovy, bezpośrednio, by zmniejszyć wpływ krwi – Hojo uznał, że może ona zanieczyszczać, osłabiać jeden albo nawet oba składniki. Wchodzi teraz, majestatycznie, na sam najciekawszy fragment, żeby nie marnować czasu. Sephiroth patrzy na niego z nieskończoną pogardą.  
           — Dureń — stwierdza kategorycznie.  
           Strife ma przez chwilę ochotę powiedzieć, kto jest synem rzeczonego durnia. Coś, sam nie wie co – scenariusz snu? podświadomość? współczucie? rozsądek, bo przecież tamten dostanie szału, a i tak wyprze – wstrzymuje mu jednak słowa na wargach.  
           — Skoro nic mi nie zawdzięczasz, marionetko, to zostawię cię w tym uroczym towarzystwie. — Jego przeciwnik tymczasem znów wraca do swojego uśmiechu. — Przypomnij sobie, jak to jest, nie mieć nad sobą dłoni lalkarza, być samemu, całkiem samemu ze swoją wolnością — ostatnie słowa wypowiada z miażdżącą pogardą.  
          Po czym znika, a strzykawka, sądząc z zainteresowanych pomrukiwań Hoja, zaczyna wtłaczać do mózgu kuriera mako i Jenovę. Mózg nie boli, generalnie – najwyraźniej jednak Lifestream łamie zasady, bo chłopca po kilku sekundach zaczyna palić, boleć całe ciało i krzyczy, krzyczy tak, że zdziera gardło, a nim zapadnie wreszcie w ciemność mija dobre parę minut. Słyszy jeszcze pomrukiwania profesora:  
          — Czyli pobudzają ośrodek bólu? Całkiem przydatne… tego się nie spodziewałem.  
   
*  
   
Tym razem scenerią jest ostry klif, wyrastający pośrodku ponurego pustkowia. Piasek, szare światło przefiltrowane przez grubą warstwę ciężkich chmur; nawet kamieni nie ma. Sephiroth szybuje tuż obok krawędzi.  
          — Gdybym ci powiedział — jego ton jest pełen teatralnego namysłu — żebyś nie skakał, to byś skoczył, z przekory? Gdybym pofrunął w dół, skoczyłbyś i spróbował mnie przebić? Ostatnia rzecz w twoim życiu, ale jakaż satysfakcja!  
          Cloud kręci głową, trochę za gwałtownie, by ukryć sekundę prawdziwego wahania nad odpowiedzią. Z jakiegoś powodu w snach potrzebował – chciał – musiał – być szczery.  
          — Nie. To durne, byłbym tak samo zależny.  
          Tamten wybucha śmiechem.  
          — Brawo, sprytny mały. Marionetka próbuje zostać chłopcem. Znasz resztę tej historii czy ci opowiedzieć?  
          — Tito. Nie jestem zainteresowany.  
          Głos Sephirotha napełnia się manierycznym, ciepłym zrozumieniem.  
          — Myślisz, że obojętnością przetniesz swoje sznurki? Więcej konsekwencji, a może nawet uda ci się sobie wmówić kolejną ładną bajkę. I znowu będziesz wolny, tak? Co z tego, że tylko w swojej głowie. Grunt, byś był zadowolony. Realia, kto dba o realia?  
          — Zamknij się! — wrzeszczy Cloud.  
          Nim sobie uświadomi, co robi, skacze do przodu, wymierza cios, niemal na ślepo, potem kolejny, niżej, bo przeciwnik z drwiącym uśmiechem zlatuje, więc trzeci, jak najdalej, wychyla się, potyka, niemal spada… Cudem łapie równowagę.  
          Uśmiech Sephirotha staje się nagle wzorcowo uprzejmy i pobłażliwy.  
   
*  
   
Oczywiście, trzy dni później, Strife stoi nad klifem, słyszy ten głos w neuronach, w świecie, we wszystkim: „skacz, skacz, skacz”. I tym razem skacze, niemal wbrew woli – śniącego, bo śniony odczuwa tę samą euforię, co przy wręczaniu Czarnej Materii, już po całej wewnętrznej walce, kiedy był tylko rozkaz oraz przemożne pragnienie jego wypełnienia.  
          — Miałeś rację — szepce głos — gdybym ci zabronił, nie skoczyłbyś.  
   
*  
   
Nibelheim. Jak sprzed pożaru, takie, jakie Cloud pamięta z dzieciństwa. Domki, wieża ciśnień, studnia. Placyk. Małe ocienione uliczki. Parę kilkupiętrowych kamieniczek przy rynku, w tym gospoda. Zakład fotograficzny i przy okazji redakcja czegoś na kształt lokalnej gazety. Góry, wszędzie góry, jeden jedyny szerszy trakt, lekko zaniedbany, liczniejsze przesmyki oraz wąwozy, niewidoczne dla nieumiejętnego oka. Radośnie biegające dzieci, odgłosy z warsztatów, nawoływania przekupek. Na rogu grupka plotkujących kobiet.  
          Nibelheim. Dom. I Sephiroth, opierający się o studnię. Najspokojniej w świecie. W jego wzroku lśni nawet cień ciekawości.  
          — Czemu tutaj? Czemu… czemu tu jesteś? — charczy Strife.  
          Głos mu się łamie, nie wie, z wściekłości czy rozżalenia. Ma ściśnięte gardło. Wspomnienia szczęścia i beztroski czy dawnej zdrady, bólu, co go teraz „bierze” bardziej?  
          Spojrzenie wroga jest jasne, puste, logiczne i aroganckie, jak zwykle.  
          — To nasze rodzinne miasto — odpowiada, jakby to było najoczywistsze wyjaśnienie pod słońcem, a kurier był durniem, zadającym najgłupsze z pytań. — Twoje i moje. — Przekręca leciutko głowę, jakby w namyśle. — Moje rodzinne miasto — powtarza solennie, z dziwną intonacją: ociupinkę przedłużając głoski, jak niepewny.  
          Chłopcu zasycha w gardle. Ma ochotę krzyczeć, płakać, nadziać tego drania na miecz, a potem patroszyć powoli, dać mu w twarz, chwycić za te srebrne kłaki i sprawić jakoś, by wreszcie go posłuchał. Wszystko to na raz. Wszystko to – i beznadziejna pewność, że przeciwnik nadal nie zrozumie.  
          — Spaliłeś je — szepcze jednak. — Spaliłeś je do szczętu. Do gołej ziemi.  
          Wąskie, eleganckie brwi unoszą się w wyrazie zdziwienia tudzież wyższości.  
          — To nie są zdania logicznie sprzeczne. To jest moje rodzinne miasto. Puściłem je z dymem. Niesprzeczne, możliwe.  
          „Jak. można. tak. nie łapać?” Cloud przysiągłby, że cały, caluteńki świat powtarza to zdanie, równie zdumiony, jak on sam. Wie, że Srebrny Demon nie rozumie, ale prawie każda rozmowa z nim mimo wszystko zaskakuje go skalą tego... tego braku. Jak można tak nie łapać, tak bardzo...  
          — Przejdziemy się? — proponuje nagle Sephiroth, jak na niego dość ugodowym, przyjaznym tonem.  
          Do blondyna coś dociera, coś, co powoduje u niego opad szczęki. I nawet nie wściekłość – to tylko sen, to nic nie zmieni – a rodzaj niemal-prawie-że-współczucia.  
          — Ty... chcesz je zwiedzić? Obejrzeć? — pyta, bo jednak niedowierza.  
          Tamten zastanawia się przez kilka sekund, po czym, potakując, odchodzi od studnia, skręca w najbliższą uliczkę. Strife, oczywiście, podąża za nim, bo sen czy nie sen, nie zostawi już nigdy Nibelheim na pastwę tego potwora. Nie popełnię tego samego błędu, aż tak durny, to nawet ja nie jestem, deliberuje ironicznie chłopiec, nie zostawię żywej broni samej i bez nadzoru czy kontroli. Nieważne, jawa, sen, mara, wizja. Jeśli istnieje jakikolwiek plan rzeczywistości, na którym może uratować swoje rodzinne miasteczko, chętnie to zrobi.  
          To jest tak zwariowane, jak tylko śnione fantazje być mogą. Sephiroth chodzi uliczkami, przygląda się domom, odczytuje szyldy, naprawdę zainteresowany. Wszystko jest idealnie odtworzone, zgodnie z tym, co kurier zapamiętał, i zastanawia się, skąd właściwie wróg wziął tak dokładne plany. Z jego głowy? Sprawdził rekonstrukcję ShinRy? Sam zapamiętał, po jednym pobycie, jednym pobieżnym obejrzeniu? Czy może odnalazł w Lifestreamie, jakimś sposobem, wydobył z dusz?  
          Mimo wzruszenia oraz tych rozmyślań, Cloud odruchowo wchodzi w rolę przewodnika: tutaj jest rzeźnik, a tutaj pani Martha, szyła na zamówienie, wszystkie dziewczyny chciały mieć od niej suknie, chłopcom i trupom sprawiano u niej garnitury, tutaj dom starego Joe, miał pyszne owoce w ogródku, pozwalał mi je zrywać, bo uważał, że jestem malutki, chudziutki, bladziutki, że potrzebuję... a, to jest nasza szkoła podstawowa, całe pięć sali, osobna na każdy rocznik, i mieszkania nauczycieli obok, i plac zabaw, i aula, która robiła za salę zebrań albo kino, jak przyjeżdżało objazdowe, i mieliśmy własny ogródek warzywny i króliki, i ryby w stawiku, i żaby, i...  
          I gardło ma tak ściśnięte, że nie może dłużej mówić. Łzy podchodzą mu do oczu, może by się rozpłakał, wreszcie – dotąd czcił pamięć zmarłych mieszkańców tylko krwią – ale godność oraz gniew skutecznie je wysuszają.  
          Sephiroth patrzy na niego z niezrozumieniem, czekając dalszego ciągu, co przelewa czarę goryczy.  
           — To nie jest twoje rodzinne miasto — syczy Strife. — Urodziłeś się w tamtej zatęchłej posiadłości, nie wystawiłeś nosa poza nią, zaraz pojechałeś do Midgaru, nie pamiętałeś nawet tego miejsca — głos aż drży z nienawiści. — Ono... nie pełni dla ciebie funkcji rodzinnego miasta. To tylko miejsce twoich narodzin, jak z aktu administracyjnego.  
          Przeciwnik rozważa przez chwilę odpowiedź. Pewnie ocenia jej logikę, myśli ironicznie chłopiec.  
          — Racja — stwierdza tamten; na jego usta wypływa okrutny uśmiech, a Cloud zaczyna mieć bardzo złe przeczucia. — Czyli nic mnie nie obchodzi.  
          Nibelheim w sekundę staje w ogniu, identycznie jak wtedy. Fantazja przechodzi we wspomnienie i blondyn, kiedy się obudzi, przejdzie cichaczem do łazienki, bo nie będzie mógł znieść widoku Tify.  
   
*  
           
Ton jest tak arogancki, władczy i rozkazujący, jak to tylko możliwe.  
          — Zagraj dla mnie Zacka.  
          Strife’owi opada szczęka. Tym razem złość pomieszana jest ze zdumieniem, choć był pewien, że w tych snach nic go już nie zdziwi.  
          — Nie ma mowy — warczy, wyciągając miecz — nie jestem twoją zabawką, nie masz nade mą żadnej władzy, nie jestem też Zackiem, to była zwykła fuga, poradziłem sobie z nią, Zacka sam praktycznie zabiłeś — kręci mieczem młynka, trochę popisowego, acz skutecznego, zarzuca włosy to tyłu — a ja nazywam się Cloud Stri...  
          Zadowolona mina i cichy śmiech Sephirotha przerywają mu w pół gestu, zostawiając z szeroko otwartymi oczami oraz lekko opuszczoną dolną wargą.  
          — O, właśnie. Nikt nie umie tak dobrze naśladować jego bojowej brawury. Grzeczny chłopiec.  
   
*  
   
Kiedy Sephiroth przybiera taki łagodny, wyrozumiały ton, jak teraz, to znaczy, że zbliżają się kłopoty. Blondyn słucha więc, zrezygnowany, długiej przemowy na temat swojej zdrady, swojej niesamodzielności, swojego bycia kukiełką. Nie ma ochoty walczyć, geostigma odbiera mu ochotę nawet na oddychanie, więc niech tamten mówi.  
          — ...a teraz Tifa. Dziewczynka wyśniła sobie rycerzyka, który ją uratuje i nigdy, nigdy nie zostawi, a potem uznała, że pasujesz do jej marzenia – to nic złego, wszystkie kobiety tak robią, nie wiń jej...  
          — Nie wciągaj jej w to wszystko! — krzyczy Strife,  ale w jego głosie nie ma żadnej siły.  
          — ...to nie jej wina, że trafiała na marionetkę, nie żywego człowieka, laleczkę, która przyjmuje role całkowicie i próbuje je odgrywać, i wszystko jest uroczo, póki nie okazuje się, że w życiu potrzeba czegoś więcej niż maski, trzeba jeszcze twarzy. Woli. Granic. A jaką wolę czy granice może mieć marionetka?  
          — Zamknij się — ton, który miał być kategoryczny, wychodzi proszący.  
          — Nie mam racji? Zostajesz z nią w domu, budujesz rodzinę, polerujesz kieliszki? I tego niby pragniesz? To jest życie SOLDIERa?  
          — Nadal nic nie łapiesz: ja tak wybrałem — stwierdzenie pełne jadu. — Życie nie polega na tym, że narzucamy nasze chcenia innym ludziom, życie to kompromisy i hierarchie potrzeb. Nigdy nie ma tak, żeby wszyscy mieli spełnione wszystkie marzenia. Wybrałem, co dla mnie ważniejsze.  
          Wybuch śmiechu.  
          — I dlatego tak często nocujesz w kościele? Wcale nie dlatego, że uciekasz od wyboru jak ifryt od wody. Cały czas toniesz w iluzjach, marionetko, cały czas odrzucasz prawdę...  
          — Twoją.  
          — Jest tylko jedna.  
          — Możliwe. Ty jej z pewnością nie znasz.  
          Cloud broni się, chociaż w głębi duszy wie, jak się to skończy, wie, bo już teraz czuje, jak mała część umysłu zaczyna mnożyć argumenty za wyjazdem z kolejnymi paczkami. Długim, co najmniej tygodniowym. Już jutro, nie po weekendzie. Wyjedzie prawie bez pożegnania, dzieci rzucą mu smutne spojrzenia, Tifa spróbuje być dzielna... Ale wyjedzie, bo inaczej będzie się dusił w czterech ścianach, będzie się dusił, zmywając te kieliszki, robiąc drobne zlecenia, a dłuższe wyprawy najwyżej raz na dwa tygodnie, będzie miał wrażenie, że żyje nieswoim życiem, szczęśliwym, wyśnionym, ale nie swoim, że żyje w fantazji małego chłopca z Nibelheim, którego chyba już dawno nie ma, który żyje tak naprawdę tylko w pamięci Tify, a on, dorosły, próbuje się w niego wcielić.  
          Będzie wiedział, że to nieprawda. Nie cała. Ale będzie o tym non-stop myślał, więc wyjedzie jutro, żeby mieć spokój. Wiatr we włosach, wstęga szos, stale uciekający horyzont, to pomaga na wszystko.  
   
*  
   
Sephiroth pojawia się dopiero w Kalm. Walczą, tamten nic nie mówi, tamten się tylko uśmiecha, nawet w chwili, kiedy ostrze przeszywa ma krtań – profilaktycznie.  
          Co nic nie zmienia, bo głos jest w głowie Clouda i szepcze, kiedy ciało wroga powoli się rozpływa, a oczy chłopca napełnia ciemność.  
          — Gdybyś miał wybierać między Tifą, dziećmi, przyjaciółmi a zabiciem mnie? — i chichocze cicho.  
          Strife, zbudziwszy się, klął na czym świat stoi. Zostawił przyjaciółkę, małe dzieci, dom, zostawił bezpieczeństwo i szczęście, bo jego główny przeciwnik poddał je w leciutką wątpliwość? Zakpił sobie z nich? Niech kpi do woli, żałosny cień Lifestreamu, czemu Clouda miałoby to cokolwiek obchodzi?  
          Najchętniej rzuciłby robotę, by natychmiast wrócić do Edge’u z kwiatami. Nie zrobił tego jednak, wiedział bowiem, z gorzką pewnością, że wówczas tamten oznajmi mu radośnie,  że jest kukiełka, łódeczka, sterowany raz w tę, raz w tamtą, że jeden sen – i wyjeżdża, jeden sen – i wraca.  
   
*  
   
Było jedno miejsce, do którego trafiał rzadko, zwykle po wyśnionych walkach z Sephirothem. Przeszywało go do szpiku kości. Sam nie wiedział czemu, skoro nie stanowiło żadnego zagrożenia. Pusta przestrzeń, biała jak wyjątkowo czyste ściany, ciągnąca się w nieskończoność lśniąca podłoga, niemal odbijająca wszechobecną biel. Męczące. Przestrzeń nie miała końca, oczywiście.  
          Czasami to było tylko miejsce. Czasami trafiał na... na to dziecko. Małe, może czteroletnie.  
          Długie do ramion, srebrne włosy. Zielone, kocie oczy. Smukła budowa. Rozpoznałby te cechy wszędzie, w zwierzęciu, w przedmiocie, w kilkulatku. Za pierwszym razem był więc zaskoczony, zarówno obecnością kogokolwiek w tej pustce, którą zdążył już poznać, jak osobą. Wyjął jednak miecz, przyjął postawę bojową, gotów zaatakować, czekający podstępu. Nic się jednak stało, chłopiec patrzył na niego tak samo poważnie, czujnie, tak samo oceniająco. Po czym odszedł kilka kroków dalej, nie spuszczając z Clouda wzroku. Usiadł, jak na takiego malucha wcale zgrabnie. Nie spuszczając z Clouda wzroku. A potem już tylko patrzył. Minuty. Godziny – wyśnione godziny.  
          Strife’a ogarnęło znużenie: poprzednią walką, pustką, tym dziwnym stworzeniem, którego powinien nienawidzić, może spróbować zabić, ale to byłoby tak bez sensu – przecież tutaj wrócą, wrócą, wrócą, niezależnie od tego, co zrobi – że aż okrutne. Usiadł więc także. Czas płynął. Dziecko patrzyło na przybysza z szaloną intensywnością, jego wszakże po chwili znudziła ta zabawa, przymknął oczy i spróbował pomyśleć. Nie, żeby w snach wychodziło to szczególnie dobrze. Czas płynął.  
          W którymś momencie blondyn wstał, po czym, z ciekawości czy nawet zaniepokojenia, bez złych zamiarów w każdym razie, spróbował podejść do malca. Ten zerwał się na nogi przy pierwszym ruchu, a następnie rzucił do ucieczki tak panicznej, iż Clouda ogarnęły wyrzuty sumienia i zaprzestał pogoni. To miejsce nie miało końca, wobec tego niespecjalnie miało też początek, więc chłopczyk właściwie kręcił się w kółko po olbrzymiej przestrzeni, na tyle jednak szybko, by nikt, nawet SOLDIER, nie zdołał go złapać.  
          Kiedy stwierdził, że Strife znowu siedzi nieruchomo, stanął, oceniał go dobre parę minut, po czym ponownie opadł na podłogę. Mężczyzna został obudzony w mniej więcej tej sekundzie, powracał wszakże do tego pustki raz na parę tygodni. Dziecko siedziało w tym samym miejscu. Nieruchome, wpatrzone. On też siadał – te sny były długie, a nie miał w nich nic do roboty. W końcu, z braku pomysłu, zaczął mówić. O wszystkim. O sobie, o Tifie, o Denzelu i Marlene, o pracy, o polityce, o wszystkim, poza Sephirothem. Parolatek nie mówił nic, nawet gestem nie zdradził, że słucha, ale po jakimś czasie Strife nabrał wrażenia, może urojonego, że dziecko mniej się go boi. Niemniej, nieważne, jak długo je „znał”, nawet lata po wyleczeniu geostigmy, zawsze zaczynało uciekać, ilekroć się podniósł, co najwyżej mniej histerycznie – ale może to sobie wmawiał, szukając na siłę jakiegoś sensu oraz postępu w tym dziwnym limbo. Szansy zmiany. Chociaż nie miał pojęcia, a niekiedy wręcz wątpił, czy zbliżenie do małego cokolwiek by zmieniło.  
          Czasami deliberował na głos nad naturą tego miejsca – podświadomość tamtego człowieka (imienia nie wymawiał tutaj nigdy, jak tabu)? Jego wspomnienia? Fenomen powstały z przecięcia któregoś z tych dwóch z Lifestreamem?  Chłopczyk patrzył, zawsze, lecz w żaden sposób nie reagował, ani razu. Jednak Cloud próbował, próbował uparcie i nie zamierzał przestać.


	2. Zabobon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drobiazg dodatkowy.

Jeśli w hotelu, gdzie się zatrzymał, nocną szafkę ustawiono po lewej, przestawiał cały pokój, by znaleźć jej miejsce po prawej. Wiedział, że to głupie. Wiedział, że to bez znaczenia. Wiedział, co to zwykły odruch, niepowiązany. Wiedział, że sen mara, życie wiara. Wiedział, że ma teraz życie, własne, dobre, ludzi, których kocha. Wiedział, że wszystko skończone, że są bezpieczni, przynajmniej względnie, że jest bezpieczny. Wiedział, że nazywa się Cloud Strife, urodzony w Nibelheim w 1986 roku, w sierpniu, podobno ładnym. Wiedział.  
        Nadal przestawiał te meble. Nic nie mogło zmienić tego, jak bardzo nienawidził budzić się i sięgać po coś lewą ręką.


End file.
